2 Mewtwos vs Devimon
by BarrySun
Summary: Here I go again. so injoy.


Adam; & were back.  
Ash: for today's fight is 2 Mewtwos vs devimon  
Tai: Adam, is true that in this fight that Mewtwo from new island & your Mewtwo is going to work  
together?  
Adam: yep.  
Ash: can you help the reader which mewtwo is witch?  
Adam: ok. this is the deal.  
Mewtwo from new island will be mewtwo 1#,  
& my mewtwo will be mewtwo 2#  
Tai: well here comes Mewtwo 1#.  
Mewtwo #1: all right! this fool will be dust!  
Adam: (Gets out a Master ball) go Mewtwo!   
Mewtwo 2# pops out of the ball.  
Mewtwo 2#: time for action!  
when Mewtwo 1# look at Mewtwo 2#. he couldn't beleve it.  
there's 2 Mewtwos instead of 1.  
Mewtwo 1#: hay! I thoght there's only one of my kind!  
Mewtwo 2#: well,well, well, I looks like I got a bubby here.  
Mewtwo 1#: why did you say that?  
Mewtwo 2#: well. in this fight. you & me vs devimon.  
Mewtwo 1#: fine then. let's go beat this fool.  
Mewtwo 2#: ok.  
  
devimon comes in. making everyone boo.  
  
Devimon: (-_-) well. at leat I Got croud report!  
  
Both fighters get in ring.  
  
Leomon walks between the two Mewtwos & Devimon.  
  
Leomon: alright! let's get it on!  
  
Mewtwo 1#: i'll start with my best attack!  
  
Mewtwo 1# used his psychic attack.  
  
but it did no damage at all.  
  
Devimon: is that your best shot? touch of evil!  
  
Devimon shot a ray of darkness at Mewtwo 1#.   
  
Mewtwo 1#: (in lot pain) Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Mewtwo 1# was knocked out.  
  
Mewtwo 2#: how about this? hyper beam!  
  
Mewtwo shot a powerful beam at Devimon.  
  
it was a powerful hit.  
  
Devimon: (in pain) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
dame!!!!! this Mewtwo is more pwerful then that other one!!!!!!  
  
Devimon was blasted to the corner of the ring.  
  
then Mewtwo 2# grabed him then he threw him over the horizon.  
  
Devimon: dang! that Mewtwo can throw really far!!!!!!!!  
  
when Mewtwo 1# finlly got up & saw Mewtwo 2# was the winner.  
  
Mewtwo 1#: It looks like i'm not really up for this. huh?  
how did you get so tough mewtwo?  
  
Mewtwo 2# well, not only Adam train me. but he gave me some new moves too.  
so most enemys can't beat me.  
  
Mewtwo 1#: well. Sence I was knocked out & you beat Devimon. your the winner.  
  
Mewtwo 2#: thanks. but what about you?  
  
Mewtwo 1#: i'm going to back to new island to train some more.  
  
Mewtwo 2#: why don't you stay with Adam?  
  
Mewtwo 1#: no thinks. I've be slave before by giovanni before.  
so I'm not going to get another trainer.  
  
Mewtwo 2#: well. Adam isn't like that. he's a good guy.  
he makes me his buddy.  
  
Mewtwo 1# i'll think about it.  
  
then 5 Missingnos came  
Missingno 1#: I'm back!!!!  
ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Missingno 2#: it looks like we have 2 Mewtwos in here!  
  
Missingno 3#: let's get them.  
  
Mewtwo 2# whan will you guys ever learn! thunderbolt!  
  
Mewtwo shot a bolt a electricty at all all the missingnos.  
  
all the missingnos: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
both mewtwos used their psychic blast at the missingnos & sent them over the harizon  
  
All the missingnos: it looks like we're blasting off again!!!!!!!!!  
  
Adam: alright! you two did a good job.  
  
Mewtwo 1# thanks. I'm going back home now.  
  
Tai & Ash: then we'll miss you.  
  
Mewtwo 2#: take care of yourself.  
  
Mewtwo 1#: thanks.  
if it's Mewtwo vs some kind of digimon, you do the battle instead of me.  
after all. you're much better then me.  
  
Mewtwo 2# take care.  
  
so Mewtwo 1# won't be in my pokemon vs digimon fics.  
but my Mewtwo will do good.  
let's see what's team rocket doing.  
  
Team rocket vs primeapes. again  
  
Team rocket is sorrounded by primeapes again.  
  
Jessie: Here we go for the 3ed time we been here.  
  
James: any ideas how we get out of here?  
  
Meowth: let's just get out of here before these primeapes beat us up again.  
  
as team rocket begin to run away, the primeapes begin to chase them down.  
it took 30 seconds for the primeapes catch them. they begin to beat them up.  
  
Team rocket: Somebody! Help!  
  
I hope you like this one.  
I'm runing out of ideas for the next torment for team rocket.  
I still got more ideas for the next digimon vs digimon fic.  
I'll use some of the ideas you want chessewizardmon to do.  
hope you give me good ideas for the next torment for team rocket. 


End file.
